Chrona's Annoying Adventure
by Ms. Chevious
Summary: Maka is sick and tired of seeing poor Chrona being bullied by Ragnarok. So she sends Chrona on a mission to find and claim the holy sword, Excalibur, but things don't go quite as planned...hinted Kid x Chrona


Title: Chrona's Annoying Adventure

Rating: PG-13 (just for Rag's slight potty mouth)

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing: little bit Kid x Chrona

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/ manga Soul Eater. All rights go to the creator, Atsushi Okubo.

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! XD Just a silly little one-shot on what I think would happen if Chrona was sent to claim Excalibur as her weapon.

Oh and just FYI: "means someone is saying something" & 'means someone is thinking something'.

********

It was very quiet. So quiet that it would have made most people feel uncomfortable or awkward, but not Chrona. In fact, she couldn't remember a time she had ever felt so comfortable before as she did here, studying in the library with her best friend, Maka. She didn't even notice the sheepish smile that formed on her lips. However, the moment of peace did not last due to the inevitable, for the clock had just struck noon and a certain little black blob was getting **very** impatient.

"Damn it, Chrona! It's time for lunch, where's my food?!" Ragnarok barked at her as he jammed his tiny fists onto her head. Thank goodness he was small now, otherwise those hits could have given her severe brain damage. That didn't mean they didn't still hurt, though.

"R-Ragnarok! S-stop it!" the sword technician whined as she tried in vain to push her weapon away. It wasn't until the demon sword got in a particularly hard hit above Chrona's ear that made the girl yelp in pain, that Maka was broken from her studying frenzy.

"That's enough, Ragnarok! Leave her alone!" the blonde would have yelled if they weren't all in a place meant for silence, "If you're that hungry, then here." She said angrily, holding up her own lunch. It didn't take long for him to snatch the small bundle away and eat all its contents in one gulp before returning back inside of Chrona's body. They both sighed in unison when the cost was clear.

"I-I'm sorry, Maka. …Y-your lunch…" the pinkette apologized while handing her friend her now empty bento box.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Chrona. I chose to give it to him." Maka comforted with a smile, "Besides, I can just have Soul whip me up something when I get home." The other girl only nodded, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. As per usual, Chrona didn't blame Ragnarok for this incident, that's just how he always was. She considered it her fault for not having better control over her weapon.

"But still, that Ragnarok needs to learn some respect!" the scythe technician stated, getting riled up all over again. "I know!" Maka exclaimed suddenly as she grabbed a book from one of the various piles they had stacked on their table. She then began flipping pages until she stopped to turn the book around to show Chrona. "See? This is the legendary, holy sword, Excalibur. It's said to be very powerful. I'm sure if you got this sword, he would protect you from Ragnarok when I'm not around."

Chrona hesitantly took the book from her friend, gazing at the grand illustration that must have been the sword. Truthfully, Chrona couldn't remember a time when Ragnarok didn't abuse her verbally and/or physically in some way, so she was already well used to it. Still, she couldn't help but admit that the idea of not having to deal with him anymore was rather appealing. And when she glanced up and saw her friend's beaming face, she just couldn't say no.

********

'So, it's…up there?' Chrona thought as she marveled at the huge waterfall before her. She sighed as she tucked the book that served as her guide under her arm. Squeezing her eyes closed, she summoned her wings to emerge. The girl cringed at the all too familiar pain of the black blood bursting from inside her. Finally it was over and she let out the breath she had been holding as she slowly opened her eyes again. It was much faster flying up the side of the mountain than it would have been to climb. She couldn't even imagine having to do that…

After landing at the top, the girl found herself at the mouth of a cave with a stream leading out of it. She checked the book labeled 'EXCALIBUR' in large, fancy letters one last time as she returned her wings to blood and into her back.

She couldn't quite explain why, but Chrona suddenly got the feeling that she really shouldn't go inside that cave…

She simply shook off her suspicions as she slowly walked inside the cave. It was pretty deep with water, so she was forced to remove her shoes, hike up her dress and trudge on. After a few minutes of sloshing through the stream, she came upon a magical sight.

"Ara?" a very small and rather pretty creature hummed, a smile on her face. It looked like a fairy, Chrona had heard of them from one of the many books Maka had recommended she read. They were said to be kind creatures, and she didn't feel any threatening aura from it. So, gathering up her all of her courage, she respectfully bowed before speaking to it.

"U-um…Th-this is where the sword…Ex-Excalibur is…right?" she tried to say normally, but ended up stuttering. For a moment, the tiny lady said nothing, but then her face contorted in disgust as she replied with a mere, "Mmn." Of course, the girl was taken aback by her reaction, thinking that she had done something wrong, but quickly got over it when she noticed that the fairy was leaving. Did it want her to follow it? Unsure, but not wanting to be left behind, Chrona reluctantly followed.

Shortly after, they came upon a clearing where the fairy proceeded to take her leave. Chrona barely even noticed she was so overwhelmed with the intensity in the air. In the center of the clearing, a small mound of earth rose above the shallow water, looking almost like an island. And in the very center of it stood a bold sword implanted in the ground.

The devil sword wielder hesitantly made her way towards the weapon. It looked to be stuck. Hands trembling as she took hold of its hilt. She swallowed the lump that had built up in her throat and with unknown determination; she pulled it out.

********

'I guess that's enough studying for today.' Maka resolved to herself, 'Besides, Soul will be grumpy if I forget to buy the groceries again.' She then packed up her things and left the library. Just as she opened one of the library's massive doors, she heard a loud thump followed by a grunt from the other side of it. Turning in the direction the voice came from; the girl was met with the sight of a certain young shinigami holding the wall with one hand and clutching his nose with the other, undoubtedly trying to subdue his sudden nosebleed from the unexpected hit.

"O-oh, Kid!" she had to restrain herself from giggling, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Ah…hello, Maka." Kid tried to sound casual while composing himself, "Yes, I'm alright. Were you studying?"

"Yeah. Actually, I was studying with Chrona until a minute ago."

"O-oh, I see." Kid stammered, a light pink on his cheeks, "Well, would you happen to know where she went? I'd like to have a word with her."

"Why? Are you finally going to ask her out?" she asked with a mischievous look on her face. At this, Kid's blush grew darker as he tried to keep his cool. It seemed that the only one who didn't know that Death the Kid had a crush on Chrona Gorgon, was Chrona herself.

"…Well, if you _must_ know, then yes."

"Heehee. Sorry, Kid, but Chrona isn't here right now." The blonde chuckled while rubbing the back of her head. "I kinda sent her on a little mission."

"What do you mean?" Kid blinked with a curious look on his face.

"Well, Ragnarok is always so mean to poor Chrona! Since I can't always be around to protect her and since she doesn't stand up for herself, I thought it be best for her to get another weapon." She explained, "So I sent her to get the holy sword, Excalibur."

For a moment the air hung still and before Maka could even react, Kid had run out down the hallway so fast, he left clouds of smoke steaming from scorch marks on the tiled floor in his wake.

********

All she could do was stare. Just stare at this strange, white…thing. It was a sword a second ago and now it was…an alien? Anteater? Person? Monster?

…Chrona wasn't quite sure how to deal it…

"You!" the thing suddenly spoke while pointing a cane at her.

"Uh…y-yes?" she shakily replied.

"…"

"…?"

"…….."

"Uh…."

"It's impolite to interrupt, young one!"

"H-huh?…B-but I didn't-"

"Would you like to hear of my epic legend?"

Chrona sweat-dropped. Didn't he just say _not _to interrupt?

"My legend began in the 12th century…"

"Chrona, you bitch! It's 3 o' clock already, where's my snack?!" Ragnarok demanded, suddenly deciding to make his appearance. "Wait a minute, just where the hell- OW!"

"BAKA!" Excalibur yelled with the mouth he seemingly did not posses as he smacked Ragnarok with his cane, "Three o' clock is the time for my afternoon tea!"

"What? Who the hell are _you_?! And who cares about your tea!?"

"Well, who, or should I say, _what, _are **you** in that form?"

"WHAAAT!?!" The devil sword was literally steaming.

"R-Ragnarok…" Chrona said almost inaudibly, not that it would have mattered anyway.

"Well, seeing that you are here, it must mean that you wish to be my technician." The sword assumed, ignoring Ragnarok.

"HELL, NO!!!" Ragnarok screamed in his high-pitched voice. And at this point, Chrona was beginning to agree with him.

"If you wish to become the technician of the wonderful, Excalibur, then you must complete the required tasks." He announced while tossing her an extremely thick stack of paper that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"This is a list of the one thousand tasks you must complete in order to have the honor of wielding me. With that said-!" suddenly, the creature began to glow a brilliant light. Transforming into his sword form, Excalibur rose up into the air, shining ever more brightly.

"NOOOO, CHRONA!! DON'T DO IIIIITT!!!" she suddenly heard a voice scream from behind her. It was Kid riding in on Beezlebub at lightning speed. Before she could even turn around, he had already flown up to and above her, grabbed Excalibur by the hilt and thrust him back into the ground.

"It's about time, stripe boy!" Ragnarok said just before returning into his technician's back, seeing that the irritating thing was justly put in its stupid place.

"Come, Chrona. We're leaving." Death the Kid announced as he leaned down in front of her before picking her up bridal style and flying out of the cave. He couldn't let her get her dress all wet, now could he?

"Now Chrona, I never want you going _near _that thing again! It's disgusting!" Kid hissed as they flew. Chrona could only manage a meek nod in reply. For if Kid had stopped his grumbling about Excalibur for even a second, he would have noticed just how flushed the girl in his arms was. And even though Chrona still didn't quite know how to deal with being touched…she didn't really mind him holding her like that.

'Maybe something good came of this trip afterall…' she mused to herself, not even noticing the sheepish smile that formed on her lips along with the deep blush on her cheeks.

********

Author's note: Yay, I finally finished! I was inspired to write this by a really cute picture I saw on deviantART by NosferatuTheNictuku of Chrona with her 'two swords'. Of course, I automatically thought 'How cute!' but I also couldn't help but wonder if that setup would actually work out…

Again, this is my first fanfiction, so rates and reviews are much, _much_, **much** appreciated! I do take constructive criticism, but no spam, please.


End file.
